Billystorm
Billystorm is a large, ginger and white tomRevealed in SkyClan's Destiny''Allegiances with green eyes.Revealed in ''SkyClan's Destiny, page 104 History In the Super Edition Series ''SkyClan's Destiny :Billystorm is introduced as a kittypet who lives with Twolegs at night and early morning, and serves as a SkyClan warrior during the daytime. He is known as a "daylight warrior". Billystorm has an apprentice, Snookpaw, whom is also a daylight warrior, as well as Ebonyclaw, Frecklepaw, Harveymoon, and Macgyver. Not many of the full time warriors are very friendly to any of the daylight-warriors, or "kitty-warriors", as they are called. :He appears late after the warrior ceremony of Rockshade, Tinycloud, and Bouncefire, much to many of the full time warriors' dismay. He questions Snookpaw teasingly after his apprentice mentions that he wishes that Bouncefire could be his mentor. Leafstar takes him to the battle practice area along with his apprentice and watches Snookpaw practice a new move. The group travels back to camp as snow falls, and he is chosen to go explore the area farther up the cliff. He backs out of the mission, explaining last time that his housefolk became worried the last time he stayed overnight when the snow kept him from returning home. This frustrates many of the full time warriors, but Leafstar dismisses this, telling him to go home if he wished. Once he is gone, many of the warriors mentions he always wants to disappear when there was hard work to be done and he should be given a lot to do upon his next return. :Billystorm joins a training session with Snookpaw. After the training session, Billystorm speaks briefly to Leafstar, surprising her by announcing his support for her decision to banish Harveymoon and Macgyver. This is the first of several times he backs Leafstar's descisions, an early sign of his feelings for her. Some time later, the daylight-warriors are not told when the rat battle was going to take place, and are outraged that they were left out. Billystorm isn't as angry as the others, and seems more concerned with Leafstar's wounds, another sign of his feelings for the SkyClan leader. The two cats meet up again, this time under the excuse of teaching Snookpaw a new hunting move. When Snookpaw isn't paying attention, Billystorm revealed that the real reason he asked to see her was to tell her that he had seen Sharpclaw and Stick leading an unauthorized patrol to Twolegplace. Leafstar is thankful for his concern, but chooses to disbelieve his news. :One day after the clan saved a hurt Twoleg kit, argument broke out about what would happen if the Twolegs attacked. Leafstar is wondering what to do when Billystorm and the daylight warriors, enter camp. Leafstar has a sudden burst of inspiration and calls a clan meeting, making Snookpaw a warrior after Billystorm gives his consent. The newly named Snookthorn joins his mentor, but soon approaches Leafstar, saying he can't be a warrior because he doesn't want to be an enemy of Twolegs. :After Snookpaw nearly drowns, Billystorm and Leafstar give Fallowfern's kits a miniature training session. Billystorm seems to really enjoy Leafstar's company, and is shown to be good with kits. Not long after, Billystorm expresses concern for his apprentice to Leafstar, and asks her to accompany him into Twolegplace to see if he's alright. Leafstar accepts, and they make a chaotic venture into Twolegplace, which results in them fleeing from Snookpaw's twoleg nest. :After the attack on the twoleg, Billystorm goes on a hunt with Leafstar, Cherrytail, and Mintpaw. Billystorm reveals his feelings for Leafstar, and she returns the favor. They are interupted by Egg, who has decided to join SkyClan. Echosong tells Leafstar that she can't have a mate or kits, and that leads to a quarrel between the two. :During the attack on Dodge, Leafstar loses a life and Billystorm, not knowing that leaders have nine lives, yowls in agony. When she awakens, he is surprised and kneads the ground, embarrassed. :Leafstar later is thinking that she had a deputy and medicine cat to trust even if she had to step down from her duties for a while, nursing kits, hinting she might want to have kits with him. Later she asks Billystorm to talk. Though the book is cut off it is likely that they become mates. :In the manga adventure at the back of the book, Billystorm scolds Rabbitpaw when he catches a squirrel instead of the required bird. He then tells Leafstar that he has to leave to go back to his Twolegs. Later, he helps Sharpclaw and his patrol rescue Leafstar and Rabbitpaw from the dogs. He is seen clawing at the dogs, then calls for Frecklewish to look at Leafstar's leg. He then is seen looking worriedly at her. He is last seen during Rabbitleap, Creekfeather, Nettlesplash, and Plumwillow's warrior ceremony. Trivia *He has been described with amber eyes.Revealed in ''SkyClan's Destiny page 167 Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:Mentors Category:Daylight Warrior Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Supporting Character